


Ohshc Colorguard AU

by pxrsephoneofeden



Series: Ouran headcanons trash can [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Flags, Fluff and Crack, Fun, Headcanon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Other, What Have I Done, What-If, colorguard, for my fellow guard babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrsephoneofeden/pseuds/pxrsephoneofeden
Summary: My headcanons for if the host club + a few others were on a Colorguard.Idk either just trust me





	1. Tamaki Suoh

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun and I’m gonna make more Ouran headcanons (mostly Kyoya related) because this show is beautiful and deserved 1738262 seasons and Kyoya is my favorite anime character ever

Tamaki Souh

Position: Head Captain

Equipment line: Sabre

Favorite piece of equipment: Flag (he’s dramatic are we really surprised?)

Do they like Winter or Fall season better: Winter definitely

Would they do an independent guard/a drum Corp: are you kidding heck yes


	2. Kyoya Ootori

Kyoya Ootori

Position: Rifle line captain

Equipment line: Rifle

Favorite piece of equipment: Sabre (this boy would kill sabre and no one can tell me otherwise)

Do they like winter or fall season: Winter because of the cooler weather but he really doesn’t care that much

Would they do an independent guard or drum Corp: he’s thought about it but probably not


	3. Haruhi Fujioka

Haruhi Fujioka

Position: none

Equipment line: Flag

Favorite piece of equipment: Rifle (she’s not great at it but she’s trying to get better)

Do they like the winter of fall season better: she doesn’t really care tbh she just enjoys spinning

Would they do an independent guard or drum Corp: not a drum Corp but most likely an independent guard


	4. Hikaru Hitachin

Hikaru Hitachin

Position: none

Equipment line: Sabre 

Favorite piece of equipment: Sabre (he’s better at it than tamaki and it drives him crazy

Do they like the winter or fall season better: fall because he doesn’t really like winter guard as much

Would they do an independent guard or drum Corp: most definitely a drum Corp but not an independent guard


	5. Kaoru Hitachin

Kaoru Hitachin

Position: none

Equipment line: flag

Favorite piece of equipment: flag (boy has 45’s for dayyyys)

Do they like winter or fall season better: fall because he likes hotter weather

Would they do an independent guard or drum Corp: probably yes for both


	6. Takashi Morinozuka

Takashi Morinozuka

Position: Sabre captain

Equipment line: Sabre line

Favorite piece of equipment: Rifle ( I absolutely believe he can do at least a 7)

Do they like winter or fall season better: winter because he likes doing harder tricks

Would they do an independent guard or drum Corp: no because he’s not that invested in it to commit like that


	7. Mitskuni Haninozuka

Mitskuni Haninozuka

Position: flag captain 

Equipment line: flag

Favorite piece of equipment: Sabre (boy can tear it up almost as good as Kyoya)

Do they like winter or fall season better: he loves both equally

Would they do an independent guard or drum Corp: yes to both as long he could do it with a friend


	8. Renge Houshakuji

Renge Houshakuji

Position: none

Equipment line: flag

Favorite piece of equipment: flag (she loves swing flags most of all)

Do they like winter or fall season better: fall because of the bigger performance area

Would they do an independent guard or drum Corp: no because she just isn’t interested


	9. Umheito Nekosawa

Umheito Nekosawa 

Position: none 

Equipment line: Rifle

Favorite piece of equipment: Rifle

Do they like winter or fall season better: fall but he isn’t picky

Would they do an independent guard or drum Corp: an independent guard but not a drum Corp


End file.
